Little Doll
Originally from here ---- Time ticks away. Tick. Tick. Tick. Laura sits on the floor, sobbing. Her doll, Mereana, sits there smiling. "Go away," Laura cries as the doll's grin widens. "Please leave me alone," Laura says more frantically to the doll. Slowly and steadily, the doll shakes its head and inches closer to Laura. "I wanna be alone!" This time, Laura is crying at full point. Tears are streaming down her face, while the doll shakes its head again and smiles even wider. "Wha-" The doll inches, if possible, closer to Laura and hugs her. "I want to go home," Laura cries. The doll's smile grows wider.. and wider.. and then it whispers in Laura's ear, "This is your new home." Laura starts crying even more, not even making an effort to hold the tears back. She sniffles, then wipes her eyes, then looks back at Mereana. "I said I wanna go home! I don't like it here!" But the doll remains silent, not giving Laura an answer. "Please?" The doll loses its smile. It gets an expression of grimace and disgust, and then it yells in a deep demonic voice, "NO!" Laura begins crying even more. "I don't wanna live with you!" "YOU HAVE TO!" Laura screams. The doll laughs. "You agreed to let me go if I would play with you!" shouted Laura. The doll didn't respond. "You lied to me! You didn't keep your promise." Then the doll leaned forward to Laura and said in a cold and nasty voice, "Dolls don't always keep promises." Laura held her breath. "Get away from me!" She stands up and makes a run for it, but trips over her untied shoelace and falls to the ground. The doll is now closing in on Laura. "W-what do you want from me?" "What do I want from you?" says the doll. "I want you to play with me." "But I already did!" screams Laura. "Yes. But for only four short minutes." "But you said four was enough!" "No," begins the doll as a nasty smile comes across its face. "That was only two." "But how does that matter?!" The doll doesn't respond. "Are you going to k-KILL me?" "Oh no," says the doll. "I will only hurt you and abuse you if you don't play." Laura's bottom lip trembles. She never wanted to feel any pain... just happiness and sunshine. “Wait’ll my parents get home, they’ll find me.” The doll chuckles. “Your parents hate you, Laura. You hate your parents.” “No I don’t! I love them and they love me!” cries Laura frantically. “Love is just a chemical reaction. Made up to make us feel like living is worth something. We all hate each other. Feelings are made up to comfort us.” "No! No!" At this point, Laura is sobbing uncontrollably. "They love me! They do! They do!" "No, Laura. Face it. This is reality." "No!" "Yes...." Now Laura had stopped sobbing. "It's true, Laura." "Mereana," says Laura, "is hate true, too?" "Oh yes, Laura," says the doll, "it is the only type of feeling we have inside us." "Is hate good?" Laura says, more interested. "Oh yes. Hate is very very good for you." "Really?" "Yes, Laura, yes." "Mereana?" says Laura. "Is hate good for your heart?" At these words, the doll's smile grew bigger. "Yes. It makes your heart stronger. It makes your heart more healthy. Hate is the best thing you can imagine.." "Mereana," Laura begins. "I hate you." ---- ''Written by Sockman648 '' Category:Items/Objects Category:Demon/Devil